


Bangku Kosong

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Di sudut kelas, ada bangku kosong.





	Bangku Kosong

_Mendengar sebutan itu, mungkin yang terlintas di benak adalah hantu_

_Sebuah bangku yang sudah tidak berpenghuni_

_Lantas muncul wajah-wajah menyeramkan seperti_ déjà vu

_Pernahkan kau melihat bangku kosong?_

_Dia sangat kesepian saat ditinggal nyonyanya_

_Dia suka saat-saat sang majikan mengeluh_

_Mengapa tugas dan PR begitu menumpuk? Ah…_

_Dia adalah pendengar setia yang menjadi saksi bagaimana seseorang mati-matian memecahkan soal Matematika_

_Dia menghargai setiap kejujuran ketika berlangsungnya ujian_

_Dan sebaliknya, dia membenci adanya kecurangan_

_Dia seringkali menjadi tumpuan ketika tuannya menangis dan tertawa_

_Atau ketika pemiliknya mnedapat nilai buruk_

_Karena semenyedihkan atau semenyenangkan kejadian yang menimpanya, dia akan tetap suka_

_Namun, ketika pemiliknya meninggalkannya_

_Bukan karena telah menuntaskan urusan, tetapi karena sebuah peristiwa memalukan datang menghampiri_

_Ada rasa benci yang menyelimuti_

_Entah apa, tapi angin sepertinya enggan kembali_

_Dan angan juga tak sudi untuk sekadar menemani_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 04 Juli 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
